Seirenes
by Lyre Since
Summary: Daiki terbatuk canggung mendapati Kagami tidak merespon apapun selain terlihat sedih, "Apa kau setengah salmon?" Kagami menaikkan alisnya dan menatapnya aneh, "—warnamu merah, tapi aku tidak yakin itu nila atau salmon atau… kau punya spesies, kan?"


A/N: ASDFGHJKLGMOOFPML H(Belated)BD BABY KAGAMI *toot *toot *toot

Aw saya selalu lupa :( Inginnya di-post kemarin tetapi saya terlalu mengantuk untuk menyelesaikan. Maafkan saya lebih mementingkan kesehatan tubuh daripada merayakan ulang tahun karakter fiktif.

Dan ini permintaan maaf saya belum update apa-apa.

Further Note: Rich kid!Aomine x Merman!Kagami AU

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

* * *

.

Sekitar seminggu terakhir di bulan Juli sampai akhir Agustus, Aomine berlibur ke Izu Oshima dengan Momoi Satsuki dan keluarga mereka. Ia akan bangun sampai jam sepuluh pagi lalu bangun membuka laptopnya sembari melintahi wi-fi hotel. Lalu ia akan mandi sekitar jam satu siang sebelum pergi dengan mobil sewaan, mengendara tanpa arah sampai ia bosan. Ia akan lebih banyak bermain Facebook atau Twitter atau membuka Nico Nico Douga atau mengeluh tentang semua itu ke Tetsu lewat Skype berkoneksi miskin.

Saat kedua orang tuanya sudah muak melihat anaknya tidak melakukan "hal produktif"—walau jelas ia akan mempertanyakan apa maksud 'hal produktif' yang harus Daiki lakukan jika sebenarnya itu hanya dijadikan alasan untuk memarahinya. Melakukan hal tidak produktif itulah tujuan pertama dari liburan—mereka menyuruhnya dan Satsuki untuk mengeksplorasi pulau-pulau setikar Oshima, yang Aomine dengan kesalnya lakukan.

"Hhh… ayo, Satsuki, panas!" gerutunya sembari menunduk masuk ke perahu, ruangan pengap di dalamnya berwarna putih dengan kursi empuk dan kulkas mini. Ia tahu koneksi ponselnya seburuk wi-fi hotel, ia tidak ada harapan selain mengutak-atik GoPro-nya, mengharapkan mungkin menemukan… merak atau kungkang atau apapun binatang yang tren sekarang.

"Ah, tunggu, Dai-chan…" Momoi Satsuki mengikuti, repot sendiri dengan payung pantai— _wanita gila, dia pikir ini piknik?—_ dan satu tas berenang, bawah bikininya diikat kain corak sementara topi rajut meneduhkan rambut pinknya yang tergerai. "Ia juga membawa basket piknik— _benar-benar mau piknik kita—_ yang Aomine tahu pasti setengahnya bukan lagi disebut makanan karena disentuh oleh teman masa kanaknya.

"Oi, Satsuki… apa semuanya buatanmu?" Daiki tunjuk keranjang piknik yang Satsuki letakkan di atas kulkas mini.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "tidak… tenang saja, Dai-chan selalu saja menolak masakanku. Ini dari ibumu, omong-omong…"

 _Dai-chan_ menghela nafas frustasi, matanya ia lemparkan pada pemandangan laut yang semakin lama bergerak cepat, brazzera milik kakeknya bergerak menjauh dari geladak dan menuju Laut Filipina. Ia tahu apa yang ibunya lakukan. Sejenis bendera putih untuk membuatnya memaafkan kedua orang tuanya. Daiki tidak benar-benar marah, kenapa ia harus marah?

Ia sudah mendapat jarak yang cukup sehingga orang tuanya tidak mengenalnya sebaik Satsuki mengenalnya. Suara dari belakang kepalanya berkatanya untuk berhenti memberi jarak kepada kedua orang tuanya, walau ia tahu karir dan harta yang membuat mereka serasa berada di dua kontinen berbeda. Daiki selalu mendapat masalah karena bolos sekolah, ia tidak selalu menghabiskan uangnya—orang tuanyalah yang terlalu banyak memberinya hadiah—tidak jika hanya mengoleksi sepatu, dan ia tidak berharap banyak. Hanya suatu perhatian.

Ia bermain basket dan selalu menang turnamen tetap saja tidak ada yang datang, mereka lebih baik membawanya ke pesta bujangan atau membicarakan bisnis dengan bos mereka. Tapi, ah, itu klasik bukan? Sekarang ia bisa menggunakan uang orang tuanya untuk mengisi kekosongan dengan basket atau kacamata VR, sebelum ia mengatakannya orang tuanya sudah memberinya. Tetapi tidak, ia tetap akan menginap di rumah Satsuki atau Tetsu karena ia lebih merasa rumah di sana.

Tetapi hari ini ia harus berlibur, ia harus… menjauh sedikit dari realita monoton yang menantinya. Di antara lamunannya sayup ia mendengar Satsuki berbicara dengan orang yang mengantar mereka, pelayan setia kakeknya, memberi tahu mereka akan berhenti di pulau Toshima, dua puluh menit lagi.

 _Siapa yang peduli?_ Batinnya sembari mendengarkan celoteh Satsuki. Sesuatu tentang piknik di hutan Kamelia atau apa, atau mengunjungi museum di Toshima.

"Kau tahu, Dai-chan… aku dengar ada legenda yang tidak pernah diceritakan." Suara Momoi seperti menjebak, tetapi ia tertarik untuk mengikuti.

"Hmm..? Jika kau mau menceritakan tentang hantu di hutan Kamelia aku lebih baik tidur di kapal," sergahnya sembari mengangkat kakinya ke atas paha sahabatnya.

Momoi segera mendorong kaki itu dengan tatapan geli dan tersenyum jahil, "kata mereka, ada makhluk yang tinggal di pantai Toshima." Aomine tidak _benar-benar_ tertarik, tetapi matanya berkata 'lanjut'.

"Ikan duyung."

"…tentu mereka ada, kau tidak lihat di Henoko Bay waktu kita SD?" jawab Aomine sembari berdecak. Ia kira apa.

"Itu _dugong_!" bantah Momoi, "maksudku: Mermaid! Ningyo! Manusia duyung! Siren! Ariel!"

Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya tidak percaya, "Ahn…? Kau percaya seperti itu? Maksud mereka dugong, bodoh, tidak ada yang namanya manusia setengah ikan!"

"Tapi mereka ada buktinya, Dai-chan!" Satsuki lalu membuka iphone-nya, Daiki menduga ia pasti menyimpan foto-foto tidak penting untuk menguatkan faktanya.

"Mereka berkata melihat pemuda misterius di pesisir pantai malam-malam lalu berenang sampai menghilang di tengah-tengah laut, mereka mendengar suara aneh seperti lonceng setiap malam dan menemukan jejak kaki yang tidak kembali dari laut.

Aomine menyapu jarinya dan menemukan foto-foto kualitas buruk dengan seorang pemuda menghadap laut malam-malam, rambutnya berwarna marun gelap karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Ia menemukan _screencap_ sebuah artikel, meng-qoute _'tinggi tidak wajar dengan rambut berwarna abnormal'_ … kibul!

Lalu selanjutnya foto sebuah tulang—"coba lihat, ini tulang ikan yang masih utuh yang dibuat seakan ukurannya lebih besar dari tangan yang menemukan, Satsuki ini editan! Kau terlalu gampang dikelabui."

Satsuki menarik handphone-nya kembali dan memelototi sahabatnya dengan defensif. "Y-ya jangan lihat yang itu! Ada beberapa foto tentangnya yang lebih akurat."

Aomine mendengus, "Turis mungkin."

"Uuh… baiklah. Pikirkan, Toshima memiliki penduduk berjumlah total 330 dan mereka mengenal satu sama lain karena jumlahnya yang sedikit, walau kau pikir itu tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya akan ada laporan tentang pria 'tinggi berambut abnormal' sebagai salah satu penduduk di sana dan aku tidak percaya ada turis yang bisa bertahan di laut setiap malamnya, tidak ada jejak sama sekali seperti orang kembali ke pantai dan bagaimana kau menjelaskan suara aneh seperti bel?"

"Satsuki… kau kebanyakan menonton ulang film-film Disney-mu."

Momoi terkesiap dramatis, "jangan berani-berani mengkritik Disney-ku."

Aomine menutup telinganya dengan kelingkingnya, mengerang kesal. "Nggggh… santai, wanita! Selama hewan itu belum ditangkap aku belum bisa mempercayaimu."

Momoi menggeleng cepat sembari memberi wajah sedih, "jangan sampai, Dai-chan. Mau bagaimanapun mereka juga mempunyai hati." Lalu ia tersenyum lebar, "taruhan 20 yen jika benar?"

Daiki memutar matanya, "konyol." Tetapi rasa penasarannya membuncah, mungkin ia sedikit berharap liburannya tidak seburuk dan sebosan yang ia pikir. Walaupun tidak, ia masih bisa menangkap jangkrik di hutan Kamelia. Wow, regresi mental karena ia terlalu bosan, ya?

.

* * *

.

"Wow," ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata, sementara seseorang di depannya menengadah kepadanya dengan pandangan murni penasaran, mata marun tajam dengan iris lebar, dibalik alis tebal bercabang (kali ini Aomine terlalu takut untuk tertawa), dipayungi rambut cepak berwarna marun, dibingkai wajah lonjong dan tulang pipi kuat, bahu lebar dengan pinggul kecil menyambung ke ekor merah bergaris hitam dengan kepakan sirip yang lebar. _Ya, sirip yang lebar._

Aomine tidak tahu harus kagum atas detail yang indah atau takut karena sepertinya seorang ibu meminum ramuan yang salah sehingga menghasilkan manusia setengah ikan di hadapannya sekarang. Mulutnya memilih opsi A ternyata. "Uh…" Aomine akhirnya terbatuk untuk mencairkan suasana, "…aku berhutang Satsuki 20 yen," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya. Ia bersandar ke sebuah pohon kelapa yang memayung mereka, tulang keringnya sakit bukan main.

Darah, pasir, dan lumpur tercampur di area tulang kering seperti lukisan abstrak, tidak indah jika saja rasanya seperti luka yang diciprat air lemon. Manusia— _ikan?—_ di depannya menatap luka Daiki dengan panik sementara Daiki tahu benar ia adalah ikan yang berada tiga meter dari bibir laut, dia tidak akan membantu banyak. Tetapi Daiki membiarkan—baca: terlalu takut untuk bergerak—saat kakinya di sentuh jari kuat pemuda duyung di itu.

"Kakimu terluka."

Suara itu membuat Daiki hampir hilang keseimbangan— _ya tuhan, ia berbicara—_ dan ia hanya menganga seperti ikan mati, matanya hampir keluar dari liangnya. _Oh, dia bisa bahasa Jepang,_ adalah pikiran setelahnya.

Mata marun itu menengadah dengan alis betaut, "apa kau tuli?"

Mungkin ia akan marah, pertanyaannya tidak sopan. Tetapi nadanya terlalu khawatir dan polos Daiki ingat ia bukan manusia. Daiki berdeham, "uh… aku bisa mengurus ini sendiri, terima kasih."

Daiki lalu mencoba berjalan, meringis karena, _anjir,_ sakit sampai ke tulang, dan ia melompat menjauh dari batu besar senderannya. Meninggalkan manusia setengah ikan yang hanya memandangnya aneh setengah iba. Hah, ya, Aomine Daiki mungkin satu-satunya orang yang meninggalkan kesempatan langka seperti melihat 'legenda yang tidak diceritakan' untuk mengambil alkohol dan perban. Ia mendesis kesakitan setiap seokan langkahnya. Tetapi saat ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari sang duyung, sebuah bahu mendukung tubuhnya dan Daiki mendapati tubuhnya ditahan oleh tubuh yang asdfghkltelanjang _—_

"Wow, wow, wow, kemana baju kamu?!" Daiki memekik menjauh, tubuhnya oleng sampai ia terduduk di pasar, pemuda yang sekarang berdiri dengan kedua kaki telanjang hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Aku tidak punya baju, aku ikan duyung, bukan?"

 _Sekasual itu!_ Teriak pikirannya sementara ia mencoba menghindari sesuatu menggelantung di hadapannya, "Argh, bodoh! Jika orang tau kau itu siapa, mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu."

Daiki mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan sang manusia duyung mengulur tangannya, yang disambut dengan Daiki. Aomine menahan rasa sakitnya sembari memperhatikan sekitar. Pantai di Jepang memiliki karakteristik curam dan sepi dengan banyak jurang terjal dan laut yang dalam. Tidak banyak pohon yang bertengger dan hanya berisi tambak yang kosong, yang pemiliknya sebagian besar berada di dek dimana perahu mereka disenderkan.

Daiki sendiri sudah mengembara jauh dari Satsuki dan Masashiro-san—sang pelayan dan nahkoda mereka—yang tengah melakukan entah apa. Terakhir Daiki lihat, Satsuki ke toko souvenir. Ia berjalan jauh sampai ia menemukan jurang kecil yang menghadang area pantai yang tidak terjamah. Penasaran memenuhinya, ia mencoba memanjat turun dan berakhir terjerembab sampai ia terjatuh dan menemukan makhluk ini berjemur.

(Berjemur? Ikan berjemur?)

Manusia setengah ikan itu tertawa, "tidak mungkin. Aku bisa membunuhmu jika kau berbohong." Daiki menatap horor, "tetapi asal kau tahu, aku kenal setidaknya satu manusia. Murakami-san."

Daiki berdecak, "balik sana ke Murakami-san."

"Murakami-san sudah meninggal." Kagami memandang sedih, "ia sudah terlalu tua."

"…oh. Maaf." Daiki harus berkata apa? ' _Maaf kau tidak punya teman manusia yang melihatmu telanjang lagi?'_ Daiki terbatuk canggung mendapati Kagami tidak merespon apapun selain terlihat sedih, "Apa kau setengah salmon?" Kagami menaikkan alisnya dan menatapnya aneh, "—warnamu merah, tapi aku tidak yakin itu nila atau salmon atau… kau punya spesies, kan?"

"…iya…?" Kagami menjawab ragu, lalu menggeleng menyerah. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud."

Daiki menghela nafas pasrah dan menggigit bibirnya, mencoba berpikir. Opsi A, ia pergi ke pelabuhan sendiri dan memberi tahu Satsuki tanpa membawa manusia duyung ini. Opsi B, ia membiarkan manusia duyung ini membantunya dan otomatis membawanya ke kumpulan manusia yang—apa ia bisa terus menjadi manusia? Apa ia akan berubah menjadi ikan duyung jika ia terciprat air? Pelabuhan memiliki jalan yang becek—bisa berpotensi mengekspose keberadaannya. Opsi C… dia belum ada opsi lain.

"Lihat," ia memulai merasakan migrain, "bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku kembali sendiri dan kita jalani hidup masing-masing. Aku berjanji tidak akan membeberkan rahasiamu dan jangan bunuh aku."

Ikan duyung bersurai marun itu tiba-tiba tersenyum geli, seperti Aomine mengatakan sebuah jemawa. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, bagaimana jika kau memberi manusia yang jelas lebih banyak dan menangkapku? Mungkin aku harus membunuhmu sekarang."

"Dengan apa?"

Pertanyaan yang salah, karena tiba-tiba manusia ikan itu melebarkan seringainya dan menunjukkan taring yang tajam, kedua bola matanya berubah hitam gelap, dan sirip tumbuh di kedua sisi kepalanya, kulitnya bersisik warna merah mengilang dan kukunya memanjang, jarak antara jarinya berselaput, dan—Daiki teriak. Ia terjungkal mundur dan menjauh, ia ingin lari saat itu juga tetapi tangan kuat menahannya, kali ini tangan yang kembali normal.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan memakanmu—"

"Bohong! Lepaskan!"

"—tidak saat ini, dan manusia rasanya aneh."

"HAAAA…!"

"—Tenang! Baiklah aku percaya kau tidak akan menangkapku!"

Daiki terdiam. Ia perhatikan manusia yang kini duduk di depannya, masih sangat tidak berbusana, tetapi terlihat seperti anak hilang. Ekspresinya bingung dan takut. _Ini_ yang mengancam akan membunuhnya? Tetapi ia tahu, sedetik ia salah berkutik, pemuda di depannya bisa membelah tenggorokannya.

Daiki menghela nafas. Ia menarik keliman celana pendeknya sembari mempeloroti, ia tahu ia memakai celana boxernya yang setidaknya sampai ke setengah pahanya, lalu memberinya ke manusia setengah ikan, terlihat penasaran. "Pakai ini dan aku bisa menganggapmu serius."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau _butuh_ memakai celana jika kamu berubah menjadi manusia." Ia mendesis kesal.

"Oke…" gumamnya, sembari memakai celananya, sekarang Daiki benar-benar bisa menganggap manusia duyung ini dengan serius. "…aku Kagami Taiga."

Aomine menaikkan alisnya, ia benar-benar melakukan ini? Berbincang dengan seekor manusia duyung? Terutama lagi, ada apa dengan nama Jepang itu? "Aomine Daiki."

Kagami terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan memberi cengiran, "kau menarik."

Apa itu sebuah pujian? Aomine merasa ia hanya memberi ungkapan karena sama-sama anomali, "eh, ya… kau juga," ia menelan liur sebelum memulai, "tadi kau bilang kau percaya aku tidak akan menangkapku, kan?" ia meringis, karena makin lama kakinya terasa pilu. "Aku harus pergi untuk memperbaiki ini…" ia menunjuk kakinya, "aku benar-benar harus pergi."

Kagami, terlihat tidak suka dan kecewa, kedua alis bercabangnya tertekuk ke atas dan matanya memicing. Oh, ayo, lah! Ia tidak punya banyak waktu dan ikan duyung ini malah menahannya? Apa ia tidak tahu sikap itu bisa membuatnya terbunuh suatu saat?

"Aku… sepertinya aku bisa membantumu," suara itu terdengar ragu, Aomine menggeleng dan terkekeh.

"Ya, terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar harus membersihkan luka ini dan mencegahnya agar tidak infeksi."

Kagami merengut, "kau pikir aku tidak pernah terluka? Biarkan aku siram dengan air laut."

"Whoa, jangan!" pekik Daiki panik, "kau mau membuatku semakin terluka?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Serahkan semuanya ke laut." Kagami menahan bahunya keras kepala, "air laut bisa membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu, percaya saja."

Daiki mengangkat tangan yang mencengkram bahunya, "bodoh, bukan seperti itu."

Dengan keras kepala, Kagami berdiri dan menopang tubuh Aomine yang segera meronta. Tetapi saat tulang keringnya menyentuh tanah, perih panas menjalar, ia akhirnya membiarkan Kagami dengan kuatnya menggeret tubuhnya ke bibir laut. Oh, ini hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan.

Saat kakinya mencelup air, sensasi daging bertemu air lemon kembali ia rasakan dan ia hanya bisa memekik. Tetapi saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lukanya, ia merasakan sensasi dingin seperti guliran es dan rasa perih yang lambat laun menghilang, "huh."

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya rileks dan ia menaikkan alisnya, ia tahu ada sedikit campur tangan oleh si manusia duyung ini. Ia berdeham, "eh… terima kasih."

Kagami menatapnya, dari jarak ini Daiki bisa melihat guratan irisnya, merah darah dengan pupil lebar. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang mungkin supernatural, Daiki tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan refleksinya di kedua bola itu dan pikirannya semakin kosong setiap detik ia memperhatikannya—"ya."

Suara Kagami membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia mendelikkan kepalanya, "aku harus balik."

"Jangan." Suara Kagami jelas di telinganya. Aomine kembali merasakan kekosongan itu saat Kagami menyentuh bahunya, mendekati wajahnya. Ia tahu Kagami akan menciumnya, matanya memandang seduktif tetapi seakan pikirannya tidak khawatir ia akan mencium orang asing, " _tetaplah di sini."_ Terdengar jauh walau sebenarnya dekat dan Aomine mendapati dirinya mengangguk.

Ia merasakan bibir itu menangkap bibirnya, mata tajam itu tertutup rapat, bulu matanya bergetar saat Kagami menggerakkan bibirnya, mendorong Aomine mundur sehingga ia rebahan di pasir yang hangat, merasakan beban di antara kakinya, basah dan bersisik, bukan lagi sepasang kaki, dan Aomine terbangun dalam zonanya, menutup mulut Kagami dengan telapaknya. "Whoa, stop—ah, kok…?"

Dalam proses menciumnya mungkin Kagami telah melepas celananya, berubah kakinya menjadi ekor ikan dan _merasakan_ ekor tebal, licin, dan bersisik di antara pahanya itu sangat _absurd_. Ia mengabaikan tatapan bingung dan kecewa ikan duyung di hadapannya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Daiki merengut dan mendorongnya, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku tetapi kau baru saja melewati batas privasi!"

Kagami balas merengut, menarik kaus Daiki dengan bocahnya, "tapi aku mau kau disini. Jangan pergi!"

"Aku bukan milikmu!" Daiki berdiri pergi, membiarkan Kagami menatapnya kecewa dan Aomine segera menyambar celana pendeknya, tergopoh-gopoh memakainya. "Lihat—kau cantik dan aku tidak tahu mungkin ini alami untukmu menggodaku—tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi!" ia melambai setengah niat kepadanya, berharap ia tidak akan bertemu makhluk setengah manusia setengah ikan duyung itu lagi.

.

* * *

.

Daiki merasa tidak nafsu makan, setengah waktunya makan ia pakai untuk memakai wi-fi hotel, mencari-cari artikel tentang putri duyung atau manusia duyung secara general. Selain menemukan komunitas perenang dan penyelam yang memakai sirip silikon untuk atraksi, ia menemukan beberapa legenda dan artikel tentang sifat putri duyung—yang legenda— yang seduktif, beberapa berkata mereka memangsa pelaut dengan godaan mereka dan nyanyian mereka, memakan jantung mereka seperti kanibal.

Tetapi ada yang berkata mereka memiliki kekuatan supernatural seperti dapat membaca emosi seseorang. Mereka sangat ingin mencintai dengan cara merasuki pikiran seseorang, seduktif dan manipulatif.

Mereka bisa membunuh dan mereka memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyimpan apa yang mereka suka… ugh, ia segera bangkit dari kursi saat dessert-nya selesai ia makan. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar…" gumamnya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Daiki?" ibunya terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit… mabuk laut." Bohongnya sembari menghindari tatapan kedua orang tuanya, Satsuki juga terlihat khawatir. Ayahnya menghela nafas sembari berdiri ke teras lounge, menyiapkan rokoknya.

"Biarkan saja, ia sudah seharian di Toshima."

Ia bersyukur ia mendapat kamarnya sendiri, awalnya ia ingin sekamar dengan Satsuki tetapi Satsuki membawa adik kecilnya yang ingin sekamar dengan kakaknya. Kamar Daiki berada di ujung lorong dan menghadap langsung ke lorong, mendapati queen size untuk dirinya sendiri dan fasilitas bathtub dan teras.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan hal yang pertama ia sadari adalah pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar, angin laut yang dingin menerpa masuk, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia yakin ia sudah menutupnya rapat. Lampu kamar mandinya menyala dan ia mendengar suara cipratan air di bathtubnya. Ada seseorang yang menggunakan kamar mandinya.

"Kagami?" gumamnya karena ia… punya firasat siapa lagi yang akan mengikutinya? Ia mempunyai ekor ikan dan kaki manusia untuk membawanya sampai ke Izu Oshima. Kabut menyambutnya, cermin kamar mandi tertutup oleh uap, menyesakkan paru-parunya dengan siuhuh yang lembab dan pandangan yang tertutup.

Tirai bathtub tertutup dan sebuah siluet terbentuk, membuat jantung Aomine berdegup kencang, jika ini seorang pencuri ia tidak membawa apa-apa untuk melawannya.

Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan figur di dalam bathtub berhenti, sebuah tangan menyibak tirai dan sebuah pemuda berambut merah marun menyambutnya dengan sebuah ekor ikan menyembul keluar, siripnya yang lebar bergerak malas sembari pemiliknya tersenyum kepada Daiki.

Daiki menelan ludah, pipi Kagami Taiga bersemu karena suhu dari air bathtub, wajahnya tanpa salah apapun dan Daiki tidak tahu apa ia harus menggendong manusia setengah ikan itu keluar dan menceburkannya kembali ke laut—ia bertolak belakang dari ikan kebanyakan, yang seharusnya ingin kembali ke laut bukan ke daratan—atau bergabung di bathtub yang sama, menyetel jacuzzi-nya dan mungkin bercumbu—' _stop, stop, stop! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daiki…! Kau bodoh, ikan ini mencoba menyurupimu. Jika kau lengah ia bisa memakanmu atau membunuhmu…'_

"Tidak mau masuk?" tanya Kagami menelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa motifmu?" tanya Daiki memicingkan mata curiga, berdiri defensif di ambang pintu. "Kau masuk ke kamar hotelku dan menggunakan bathtub-ku, kau pikir aku tidak akan curiga?"

Kagami cemberut, memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya, "aku sudah janji tidak akan menyakitimu, bukan? Kenapa kau mencoba menolak?"

Dan ia harus senang, begitu? Ia tidak mau seperti para pelaut yang ada di artikel, tertangkap di jarring mereka seperti ngengat kepada cahaya. "Tidak, terima kasih! Lihat, aku tidak mau berhubungan apa-apa jika kau ketahuan, berada di area yang jelas-jelas penuh manusia itu ide yang buruk. Oshima adalah daerah penuh turis! Jadi, aku berikan kau lima menit untuk mengganti kakimu dan berenanglah ke laut. Kau tahu lebih baik untuk tidak mencari masalah."

Kagami terdiam sesaat lalu mengubah kakinya, "kau tahu, kaki-kaki ini hanya sementara sekitar bebrapa menit," gumamnya dan Aomine memberi tatapan 'aku tidak peduli', "tapi kau harusnya tahu kaki-kaki ini cukup membantuku…" ia mendekati Daiki, yang berjalan mundur merapat ke pintu, "…menangkap apa yang aku mau." Bisiknya sembari memangkas jarak mereka sehingga hanya beberapa senti.

"Jangan berani-berani…" bisik Daiki dengan nada mengancam.

"Kenapa kau tetap keras kepala?" wajah Kagami menatap kesal. Dari jarak mereka, Daiki bisa merasakan hangat yang terpancarkan setelah kulit Kagami baru keluar dari air, kabut memenuhi pikirannya melihat kulit cream itu merona karena suhu air, telanjang bulat di depannya. Kagami menyentuh dadanya dengan lembut. "Jantungmu berdetak cepat."

"Kau mau memakannya?" desis Aomine sebal.

Kagami menatap wajah Aomine dengan bingung, matannya melebar seperti menyadari sesuatu dan ia menekukkan alisnya, "kau membaca tentangku?" ia terlihat panik dan mencengkram kerah baju Aomine, "itu tidak benar! Aku tidak akan memakan manusia, ingat! Kau jangan percaya apa yang mereka bilang!" matanya berlari ke sana kemari, menggumamkan, "Murakami-san bilang manusia membuat cerita-cerita bohong tentang kaum duyung…" ia menatap Daiki marah. "Jangan percaya cerita-cerita mereka."

Daiki membuka mulutnya bingung, menelan ludah, "apa kau bisa melihat emosiku?"

Kagami mengerjap-ngerjap. "Aku bisa melihat hatimu," yang disambut pandangan bingung, "maksudku, aku melihat seperti gumpalan, hitam dan berkabut di…" ia menunjuk jantung Aomine, "sini, tetapi itu bukan organ, dan matamu…"

"Mataku?"

"…kau—"

 _Tok, tok, tok._

Aomine mengutuk dengan cepat, " _Dai-chan!"_ suara Satsuki di balik pintu kamarnya, " _Aku pesan take-out! Dai-chan mau? Aku masuk, ya!"_

Suara Aomine bergetar gugup, ia berseru, "Aah… sebentar aku di kamar mandi! Tidak usah! Kasih Shino atau makan sendiri saja! Aku sudah kenyang!"

Terdengar engsel pintu bergerak dan Aomine berdecak, keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memberi isyarat kepada Kagami untuk diam. Ia keluar kamar dan berbicara sebentar ke Momoi, mendapati tatapan curiga dari sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Dai-chan? Kau terlihat gugup," tanya sahabatnya, kedua tangannya penuh kantung take-out untuk keluarga mereka.

"Enggak, santai saja." Jawabnya bertingkah malas sembari memasuki kelingkingnya ke telinga, yang dibalas dengan dengusan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, tetapi jika makanannya habis jangan marah, ya!" Aomine melambai tangannya mengusir sahabatnya dan dibalas dengan Momoi meninju perutnya main-main. Tetapi berhenti untuk menekuk bibirnya menjadi seperti u terbalik. "Tidak, tidak. Dai-chan tidak pernah tidak nambah dulu. Ini!" menyodorkan satu kantung berisi dua kotak.

"Tidak—"

Tetapi pelototan sahabatnya membuatnya bungkam. Setelah sahabatnya pergi, ia memastikan tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu. Ia segera masuk, menaruh makanannya di meja, dan mengunci kamarnya.

Ia mendapati Kagami Taiga duduk di kasurnya, ekor ikan diselonjorkan. Siripnya menggantung dan mengayun pelan, sirip yang berwarna merah dengan corak hitam seperti harimau, megah dan indah. Tetapi kasurnya menjadi basah dan Daiki berpikir ia akan tiidur tanpa seprai, dan itu menyebalkan. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kagami Taiga hanya memandangnya bingung.

Aomine duduk di kursi seberangnya, bersedakap. "Jadi… apa maumu sekarang?"

"Kau terlihat bahagia," bukan itu jawaban yang Aomine bayangkan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku bisa melihat dadamu menyala… susah menjelaskan, tetapi kau terlihat bahagia." Ia lalu tertawa miris, "aku mengerti mengapa kau menolak—"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"—ya, jika kau sudah dimiliki orang lain, aku mengerti mengapa kau menolakku—"

"Whoa, whoa, _Satsuki?_ Tidak, tidak! Dia itu seperti adikku...!" Aomine tidak tahu mengapa ia harus membantah, tetapi membayangkan dia dengan Satsuki seperti itu—ew, dan apa pula Kagami terlihat sedih?

Kagami terdiam, "…oh…" ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "bagus."

Aomine menepuk keningnya sembari menghela nafas panjang, "haah… pusing." Matanya menangkap tatapan lapar Kagami. "Mau?"

Kagami membuang wajah dan bersungut malu, "tidak."

"Kau sebenarnya makan apa, sih?" Aomine lalu menaikkan alisnya curiga, "daging? Kau pernah makan manusia, kan?

"Aku makan apa saja. Sama seperti manusia… walau ikan adalah kesukaanku… itu… tidak sengaja." Kagami menggaruk pipinya gugup, "aku punya apetit yang besar."

"Hahn?!" Aomine bergidik ngeri, "Lalu kau secara "tidak sengaja" memakan manusia? Apa aku harus takut?"

"Jangan!" ia lalu menunduk seperti menyesal akan perkataannya, membuat Daiki jengah dan ia segera memberi kotak makannya kepadanya. Kagami menatapnya bingung dan curiga, tetapi Daiki hanya berdecak.

"Ambil! Jangan sampai apetit besarmu mengancam keselamatanku." Kagami dengan setengah hati berterima kasih, walau menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu manusia sewaktu itu, makanya aku memakannya. Tetapi kau tidak tahu kami duyung sudah lebih berkembang dari kau pikir. Aku waktu itu masih kecil saja." Ia membuka kotaknya dan aroma mi menguar, membuat mulutnya basah. Ia ingin mengambilnya tetapi Aomine menunjuk ke sumpit.

"Pakai itu, bodoh!" Kagami mana mungkin mengerti apa itu sumpit, tetapi Aomine tetap tidak berkutik dari duduknya, memaksa Kagami untuk adaptasi sendiri. Menyebalkan.

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan setengah jijik dan tertarik. Kagami dengan susah payah melilit mi dan berkali-kali terjatuh, wajah Daiki yang sudah menyeringai ingin tertawa membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Tetapi akhirnya ia melilit mi menjadi satu gulungan besar, memakannya dengan menggigitnya. Beberapa jatuh ke paha/ekor/siripnya.

"Enak…" ia tidak pernah makan seenak ini, makanan manusia? Apa yang ada di dalamnya? Kagami tidak bisa menahan senyum walau ia melahap dengan susah payah. Mata Aomine yang memperhatikannya tanpa berkata apapun membuatnya ingin cepat menyelesaikan makannnya. Ia makan sampai kotak kedua, keduanya dalam diam.

Aomine akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "oke, apa maumu sebenarnya? Jika kau mau membawaku pergi, aku tidak akan mau. Tetapi jika…"

"…jika?" Kagami membeo, wajahnya penuh harapan. Aomine menunjuk kotaknya, yang Kagami pikir untuk ditaruh kembali ke kantungnya. Ia menaruh satu kantung sampahnya ke sisinya.

Aomine merasa tenggorokannya kering, "kau menarik, Kagami, jika bercumbu adalah yang kau inginkan. Aku bisa memenuhi itu." Ia tidak malu, tidak terlalu. Ia sudah bermain-main bersama beberapa perempuan. Apa bedanya dengan pemuda setengah… ikan? Seaneh apapun yang ia duga.

Kagami melebarkan matanya, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan dilemma seakan Daiki mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar ekspektasi. Ia terlihat memikirkan pilihannya dan pandangannya menggelap, "aku ingin hatimu, bukan tubuhmu saja."

"Hah! Benar, kan?! Kau mau memakan jantungku!"

Kagami menatap Aomine kesal dan mengambil bantal, melemparnya. "Uuuugh…! Kau BEBAL!"

"Lalu apa maumu sebenarnya?!" Aomine berdiri kesal, menyingkirkan bantal yang terlempar ke wajahnya, tiba-tiba Kagami merubah ekornya, perlahan sisik-sisiknya berubah menjadi kulit manusia, dan sepasang kaki terbelah menggantikan ekornya. Kagami berdiri cepat, sedikit linglung dan berjalan mendekati Daiki.

Daiki tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, saat Kagami Taiga mendorongnya kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memanjat pahanya, saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu Aomine menahan bibirnya terkatup rapat— _jangan tergoda, jangan tergoda, jangan tergoda semenarik apapun!_ —ia segera berdiri dan mengangkat kedua kaki Kagami Taiga yang terjungkal ke belakang, tingginya yang sama mebuat seperti mengangkat beban seberat dirinya, Kagami dengan marah meronta saat Daiki berjalan menuju teras, untunglah kamarnya di lantai satu, dan Daiki segera berlari menuju geladak sebelum kakinya tidak kuat menahan beban, Kagami Taiga berseru panik saat Daiki melemparnya ke laut.

"Brengsek!" seru Kagami menyembulkan kepalanya, kakinya berubah menjadi ekor sedetik tubuhnya menyentuh air, "kau berjanji untuk membiarkanku menciummu!"

"Tapi kau menggunakan sihirmu untuk menarik perhatianku, memang aku tidak tahu?! Manusia duyung licik!"

"Manusia bebal!" Kagami segera melompat dan menarik kaki Daiki yang berada di bibir geladak.

"Akh! Sialan!" ia tercebur, Kagami Taiga membawanya ke dalam, ia pikir ia akan tenggelam saat yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan, tangan kuat Kagami menahan tubuhnya. Kagami membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan gelembung. Lalu ia mengunci bibir mereka—Daiki terlalu terkejut untuk menghindar—ia merasakan gelembung air itu masuk dan seketika… ia bisa bernafas.

Kenapa. Ia. Bisa. Bernafas?

Ia membuka mulutnya dan saat air masuk, ia tidak merasa tercekat. Hidungnya mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung kecil tetapi ia tidak merasa ada air yang masuk ke mulutnya. Seperti rongga kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya tertutup selaput udara dan matanya menatap langsung ke mata Kagami, lebar dan berharap. Mungkin ia berpikir sihirnya tidak berhasil.

"Aomine…" terdengar seperti gumaman, seperti getaran suara yang menyelip di massa yang tebal.

"Kagami… aku…" ia juga mendengar suaranya, bergema di air. Kagami tersenyum sembari merengkuhnya, kepalanya ia senderkan ke dada Daiki dan ekornya melingkari kakinya, Daiki tercengang.

"Kumohon, Aomine… tinggallah bersamaku," Daiki tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa tetapi ia menggeleng, menahan bahu Kagami, berenang menjauh saat Kagami hanya melihatnya kecewa.

Ia menyembulkan kepalanya ke atas permukaan dan seketika gelembung dalam lehernya meletus, Aomine segera menghirup udara sebanyaknya. Kagami ikut mengeluarkan kepalanya, "kau tidak…" ia menelan oxygen sebanyaknya, "kau tidak bisa meminta orang asing tinggal bersamamu begitu saja! Itu namanya gila! Belum lagi bodoh!"

Ekspresi Kagami tidak terbaca, seperti tercampur aduk antara merasa bersalah dan keras kepala, tetapi akhirnya ia berkata. "Kau tidak tahu, aku bisa melihat matamu, kau _butuh_ aku. Dan, dan… aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di Toshima atau di kumpulan duyung yang lain—"

"Kau kesepian! Kau tidak membutuhkanku! Cari teman sebangsamu sana!"

"Kau juga! Aku lihat, hatimu kosong dan… apa kau tidak melihat ini ide yang bagus?" Tanya Kagami bingung, "Aomine, aku akan menjagamu tanpa alasan, kami duyung selalu setia! Aku janji!"

Aomine menggeleng, mengabaikan tatapan sedih makhluk di depannya. Ia berenang ke geladak dan memanjat naik, bajunya berat dan tubuhnya dingin saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya. "Lihat, kau ini… manusia duyung, aku manusia. Kalaupun kau manusia aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau harus cari orang lain yang sama denganmu."

Kagami terdiam, dan sampai Aomine bangkit untuk pergi meninggalkan ia berkata dengan pelan, "kita bukan pembohong, Aomine. Kau tidak akan termakan sihirku jika kau tidak membiarkanku. Kita bukan pembohong seperti mereka. Aku bisa melihat hatimu berkata demikian."

Aomine mengepal tangannya sampai putih, tubuhnya menggigil tetapi ia hanya menggeleng. "Aku… aku tidak—aku tidak bisa. Maaf."

.

* * *

.

Paginya adalah pagi terakhir ia berlibur di Oshima, ibunya sempat menanyakan tentang kain yang basah dan baju laundry extra-nya, "Daiki, apa kau berenang di laut semalam?"

Daiki tidak menolak maupun menjawab. Semenjak dari itu, perjalanan menuju ke Tokyo penuh oleh Kagami Taiga. Pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Apa ia akan mati jika ia mengikuti perkataan Kagami? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Apa ia trauma? Apa ia harus meksploitasi keberadaan Kagami? Apa ia harus diam? Apa yang Kagami maksud?

 _Apa ia kesepian?_

Ia tidak ingin mendalami pikiranya, tetapi ia tetap tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Otomatis juga, ia memberi tahu beberapa temannya. Ia ingin memberi tahu Satsuki tetapi ia tahu ia akan langsung percaya. Tetapi kejadian yang di luar nalar _tidak_ bisa tidak diceritakan. Seperti kepada Tetsu atau Kise atau Midorima yang tidak percaya. Mereka menganggapnya masih mabuk laut atau salah makan, entah delusi atau apa, ha ha, waktu berjalan dan semua lupa.

…Atau itu yang ia inginkan, seberapa ia mencoba memberi tahu seseorang yang tidak percaya agar ia sendiri diingatkan betapa tidak masuk akalnya dia.

Mungkin ia berubah, atau mungkin ia tidak pernah berubah tetapi memburuk. Ia menjadi lebih emosi dan tidak fokus, ia mulai melihat kesalahan-kelasahan kecil di hidupnya. Pesimistik, ia mulai membenci orang-orang sekitarnya, semuanya terasa hambar. Satsuki peduli tetapi bahkan ia tidak bisa mengenal. Mengenalnya sekarang.

(Ia tidak mau membebani orang-orang yang sudah berusaha keras menopangnya.)

Ia mencari distraksi karena pikirannya selalu kembali ke titik di pulau Oshima, di perairan antara Oshima dan Toshima. Tetapi seberapa banyak orang yang ia temui, membantunya untuk mencoba melupakan, ada kala malam dimana ia memimpikan jari panjang dan rambut merah. Memimpikan berada di Zona Bathial, Ia tidak merasa sesak, ia hanya merasakan pemandangan laut yang luas dan _kesepian_.

(Ia memiliki kekaguman sendiri dengan alam. Tetapi semenjak _itu_ ia melihat samudra berbeda.)

Warna biru turquoise-nya mengingatkan merah darah. Luas dan dalamnya mengingatkannya pupil tak berdasar, rambut cepak merah hitam yang liar seperti lautan. Bibir tipis ranum atau suara bariton serak. Kadang juuga, ia bermimpi tenggelam, benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya tertarik dan paru-parunya sesak, memasuki zona abisal dimana pekat lebih dekat dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

.

* * *

.

Pulau Oshima tidak berubah, sama seperti liburan tahun lalu dengan edisi mereka berada di villa Kise dan ia berada di sebuah pesta. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, meracuni otaknya dengan berbagai jenis alkohol, atau membawa pulang perempuan. Ia tidak bernafsu melakukan pilihan terakhir.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana pestanya?" ia mendengar suara Kise di belakangnya, bergabung di mini bar dan kelewat ceria untuk seseorang yang seharian menyiapkan pesta.

"Tidak ada masalah," bohong. Ada, yaitu Aomine tidak menikmatinya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menghancurkan semangat sahabatnya, ini masalahnya.

Kise tersenyum menggoda, "tidak mencari siapa-siapa? Atau kau menunggu putri duyungmu?"

"Laki-laki." Aomine ingatkan.

"Aominecchi dan fantasinya," gumam Kise bercanda sembari geleng-geleng.

"Keparat," umpatnya walau bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang ia harap membuat Kise sedikit tidak khawatir.

"Momocchi berkata ia sudah sampai," Kise menggigit bibirnya, ekspresinya berubah serius walau ia mencoba membawa nada yang santai, "kau juga harus ikut berpesta, Aominecchi. Aku tidak bisa membawa Mai-chan tetapi aku membawa teman-teman modelku."

Aomine tidak ingin berkata-kata apapun, itu bentuk Kise menghiburnya. Tetsu menyebutnya ' _bingung'._ Aomine-kun sedang bingung. Ia lebih baik mencoba menikmati, "Aku akan pergi ke balkon, jangan panggil aku—"

 _Bugh._

Ah, klasik. Sekarang bajunya kotor, "Awas kalau jalan!" Aomine berdecak, karena ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya. Menyulutkan satu api lagi. Pemuda di depannya bahkan tidak lebih besar darinya, ia lebih tinggi dari sebagian besar tamu undangan. Ia hanya memandang rendah pemuda yang menghardiknya, koreksi. Pemuda _mabuk_ yang menghardiknya, "kau cari masalah, ya?"

"Tidak," memang tidak karena Daiki tidak sengaja.

"Kau menantangku? Kau tahu aku anak siapa?"

 _Jangan jawab tidak. "_ Tidak."

Ada tangan mengepal kerahnnya, wow, kita akan memulainya? Serius? Tetapi sebelum ada tinju yang melayang ia mendengarnya, dan sebenarnya ini satu-satu alasan ia naik pitam. "Dai-chan!" Momoi baru saja masuk dan mendapati sahabatnya nyaris di beri bogem mentah. "AH, maafkan, dia tidak sengaja!"

"Tch, Satsuki jangan ikut campur," decaknya kesal.

(Suara kecil di dalam pikirannya berkata ia harusnya berhenti. Stop, Satsuki sedih tidak bisakah ia melihat?

Tidak. Ia tidak melihat.)

"Kau pacarnya?" suara pemuda itu terdengar panjang dan lemas, suara seseorang dengan alkohol tercampur di darahnya, menumpulkan otaknya. "Heh, cantik… kau mau bersama orang brengsek ini? Bersama aku saja," dan pemuda itu _menggapai_ baju Satsuki, menarik tubuh kecilnya sampai nyaris mendekapnya—dan Aomine lupa segalanya.

Ia merasakan Satsuki menjerit, merasakan Kise yang menariknya ke belakang sembari memanggil namanya, tetapi ia lebih merasakan darah yang melumuri buku-buku jarinnya, atau melihat ke arah wajah yang hancur di bawahnya. Saat ia berdiri, ia menemukan dirinya berada di tengah lingkaran, penuh penasaran dan gosip bertebaran. Suara-suara yang membuatnya pening seketika—

Aomine lari ke pantai, menjauh dari villa, merasakan angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya menusuk tulangnya. Nafasnya memburu dan paru-parunya membakar sesampainya ia di sebuah jurang.

"Siaaaaal…." Umpatnya kesal. Heh, apa ia sudah gila? Apa ia sudah melewati batasnya sampai ia patah? Hah, ia pasti membuat khawatir semua orang. Matanya menatap laut, merasa kakinya bergetar kencang setiap langkah menuju ujung jurang. Ia mendengar ombak menampar batu di bawahnya, apa ia akan jatuh berkeping-keping atau tenggelam di telan laut?

 _Percayakan kepada laut._

"Kau…" bisiknya, sebuah tremor menggerayangi otaknya. Aomine mengepal kedua tangannya, menjambak rambutnya, berteriak frustasi. Ia memejamkan mata karena—ugh! Sial, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus ia lakukan, mungkin Satsuki dan Kise sedang berlari mengejarnya atau meninggalkannya berpikir ia akan menenangkan diri dan kembali seperti semula, apa ia harus kembali atau… atau menceburkan diri.

Ha, ya, Aomine Daiki berada di ambang kewarasan. Tetapi ia selalu melihat laut berbeda, merasakan laut memanggilnya. Saat ia menunduk, melihat warna biru hitam pekat, menjanjikan kolam tak berdasar.

Aomine menutup matanya, merasakan kegugupan merangkak tubuhnya, jantungnya berdebar saat ia mengayunkan kakinya dan organnya terasa berbalik ke atas saat ia melihat, permukaan air semakin menyentuh pucuk kepalanya…

Aomine merasakan air menulusup hidungnya dan mengisi paru-parunya, merasakan dingin yang membeku, tetapi tubuhnya terasa lambat dan berhenti semakin kegelapan menyelimuti pemandangannya, memaksanya memejamkan mata… tetapi sesuatu berkelebat sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

Merah.

.

* * *

.

Suara lonceng… suara lonceng atau… suara makhluk yang sangat melengking…

Aomine merasakan tubuhnya terhempas. Tetapi saat ia membuka mata, ia tengah berbaring. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit bukan main. Ia tahu ia masih di alam terbuka, ia langsung menghadap langit berbintang dan jurang yang memayungi. Konklusi, Aomine belum mati.

Ia menoleh merasakan sesuatu bergerak. Melihat punggung luas dengan kepala berambut merah. "Kagami…" bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis.

Yang di panggil menarik nafas dalam, menegakkan punggungnya. Kagami menoleh dan Aomine merasa seolah kekuatannya kembali. Tubuhnya bergerak otomatis memeluk sang manusia duyung, membuatnya terkejut. "A-Aomine—"

Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membenamkan hidungnnya ke kulit beraroma laut, merasakan tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Ia tersenyum hambar saat Kagami balas memeluk dengan canggung. Orang ini berani menciumnya tetapi tidak berani memeluknya, aneh.

Tetapi ia mungkin lebih aneh, tangannya bergerak menyentuh kedua sisi kepala Kagami, merasakan rahang yang mengeras tetapi kepalanya tidak menjauh saat Aomine dekatkan. Aomine mencium Kagami, berantakan, membuatnya mengerang antara protes dan ekstasi.

Saat Aomine melepaskannya, Kagami menatapnya dengan segala emosi, tetapi Aomine menatap Kagami lurus-lurus. "Kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi."

"…apa?"

Aomine memejamkan mata, "bahwa aku tidak menikmati hidupku. Kau tidak ada bedanya. Tapi kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Kagami terdiam walau matanya berubah dingin, "aku kira kau sudah melupakan itu."

"Aku tidak akan termakan sihirmu jika aku tidak membiarkannya." Aomine membeo.

Mulut Kagami terbuka tetapi tidak ada kata-kata terucapkan, ia mengerjap beberapa saat lalu mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

Aomine menatap langit, merasakan tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan terpakai. Ia merasa tua, seperti benda yang lusuh karena waktu. "Ya, aku ikut."

Bahu Kagami menegak dan matanya melebar. Ia mengibaskan siripnya, "ah… benar?"

Aomine hanya menatapnya tajam. "Ya." Suaranya tidak bergetar, atau melemah. Lantang dan mantap. "Tidak ada pilihan yang salah, aku berani mempertaruhkan konsekuensinya."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu dan teman-temanmu?"

Aomine terkekeh, suara tawanya lemah. "Aku tengah membalas budi, bukan? Aku memang tidak mahir dalam peranku untuk mereka."

Kagami menggeleng, "kau tahu kau bisa lebih."

"Kau memanipulasi pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu," terdengar romantis jika saja itu bukan kenyataan yang pahit.

Kagami menunduk, wajahnya murni merasa bersalah, "maafkan aku."

"Kau sebaiknya begitu."

Kagami tidak beraksi apa-apa selain menceburkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya ia tengadahkan. "Ulurkan kedua tanganmu dan lepas jika kau merubah pikiran."

Aomine mengikuti, merasakan adrenalin yang sama saat ia terjatuh, kali ini Kagami menuntunnya ke laut dengan perlahan, matanya tidak berhenti menatap mata Kagami, bahkan saat ia merasakan air selevel bahunya, merasakan kakinya mengambang dan dadanya sesak menahan oxygen.

Kagami tidak memberinya gelembung udara atau berhenti menariknya, ia tetap berenang ke belakang, menantang Daiki untuk berenang ke atas, membawa ke dalam menuju gelapnya lautan. Cahaya rembulan tidak membantu penglihatannya, tetapi ia percaya dengan Kagami.

Ia percaya saat ia dituntun lebih dalam, segala paranoia memenuhi pikiran tetapi mata marun itu diam-diam berkata 'tidak apa'. Aomine tidak berhenti sampai dadanya semakin sesak dan kepala terasa ringan, mengancamnya untuk pingsan tetapi dalam titik tertentu, Taiga menyentuh pipinya dan memberinya gelembung udara.

 _Percayakan kepada laut dan tidak kembali lagi._

.

.

FINIS.

.


End file.
